Dawn of the Glory Seekers
by 99 luffy
Summary: A new story on the adventures of the strawhat crew as they seek the glory of being the next Priate King's crew where will they stop next on their insane trip around the world. SKIP TO CHAPTER TWO IF YOU HAVE READ THE REAL STORY LINE. that is where things start to change
1. Chapter 1 and it starts

Into The Blue A Story of the Second Pirate King

It was a quiet, beautiful afternoon. A nineteen year old Luffy, a tall boy with black messy hair and a scar under his left eye, smiled to himself of course he would choose the perfect day to set sail. Luffy wore a button up shirt with three buttons on it like always and a pair of knee length blue jean shorts that looked like they might have been a pair of pants, but were now frayed at the knee; to top off his look he had sandals and his signature straw hat on his head. He looked back towards the shore that He had just left not ten minutes ago a waved once again to his friend who he had grown up with. Smiling Luffy took the straw hat of his head and screamed back at them "I'm gonna do it you guys wait and see I'll be the pirate king for sure." Just then he noticed Makino pointing behind him and heard her scream. Turning around Luffy saw the sea king that lived just off the shore of their village. Smiling even bigger Luffy pulled back his arm and threw his arm with all his might at the sea king cleanly knocking the massive creature out with one punch and not a second thought.

Back on shore the mayor of the village frowned Saying I don't know why that boy wants to be the pirate king all he's gonna do is bring shame upon this village. Laughing Makino turned to him and said he has to follow his dream. If we held him back we would only be hurting him in the long run. Besides our village is small and will probably mean little to the rest of the world no matter who comes out of it. The mayor looked at Makino frowned went "Hmph! We'll see about that."

A few days later

Luffy lay in the bottom of his little fishing boat looking up at the sky mouth wide open wheezing when all of a sudden he said to no one in particular "I really shouldn't have eaten all of my food on the first day now I'm starving." Sitting up Luffy finally realized that there was a dull roaring noise and that worse than that it was getting closer. Looking around Luffy finally noticed a massive whirlpool sucking his little dinghy into it.

Laughing Luffy said well that's unfortunate to run into such a disaster today. I can't even swim thanks to that rubber fruit I ate either. Then smacking his fist into his palm he said that's ok because being able to swim wouldn't even help me in this situation.

Then Luffy went down with his ship. Straight into the heart of the whirlpool, the whole tie still smiling.

Coby

It seemed like it had taken hours, but in truth it had only been about ten seconds the whole crew sat watching as their fellow crewmate died at the hands of their captain. Coby a small boy that was only about fourteen and had pink hair and constantly cringed from those around him since they were all pirates, and another one of the caretakers on the ship forced a smile onto his face as his captain turned to him and asked what the most beautiful thing in the ocean was.

Stuttering Coby finally managed to get the words that had eluded him for the first few seconds while the captain, an incredibly fat and angry looking woman with freckles and black curly hair, stared at him "Y Y Yo You You are Miss Alvida." Smiling Alvida said "That's right now clean my shoes Hahahaha." Alvida

Coby immediately complied while she sat that there and yelled some more crap at the crew about her beauty. He thought he was doing a good job when Alvida finally kicked him in the face saying that's too much idiot! Go clean the store room before I really get mad!

Yes mam Coby cried turning and running to do just that. But as he ran Coby noticed that a barrel of Sake had washed up on shore. Running over to it Coby started rolling it to the store room thinking this discovery would put him in good with the captain since she loved alcohol.

When he got there he discovered three other crew members already there cleaning when he showed them the barrel all of them laughed and staring saying let's open it up and drink some, after a few complaints about Alvida finding out they all got shocked when the top of the barrel broke open to reveal a kid with a straw hat on his head screaming "MAN THAT WAS A GOOD NAP!" Everyone in the room just stared at him for a moment, and then all at once they all started asking him what he was doing in the barrel. Just as he was about to answer a giant bludgeon hit the side of the building and destroyed the whole building, and in the process hitting the boy and Coby and launching them both away.

Luffy

Luffy looked around he'd been in some weird situations before, but this one was definitely new. He had been just about to answer some people about why he was in his barrel, when all of a sudden everything had disappeared except for the boy who had been holding onto his barrel. Now he stood there listening to the boy whine about how bad his life was and how he wanted to get away, but was too scared to accomplish his dream of joining the marines and that he Luffy could never hope to accomplish his dream of becoming the pirate king either especially in this day and age when pirates ruled the sea.

Smiling Luffy hit the boy and "said I don't like you."

Coby smiled sadly and said "Ya I'm used to that."

Looking at him Luffy laughed and said "Besides I think I can do it. Even if I die if I don't live for my dream my life wasn't worth living."

Looking at him Coby smiled and thought I've never thought of that before. "Do you think I could really do it… Do you think I can accomplish my dream and capture evil criminals like Alvida?

Still smiling Luffy looked at the boy and said "I don't know."

I have to at least try if I don't live out my dream I'll be stuck on Alvida's ship as a caretaker for the rest of my life. Plus if I change then I can then arrest Alvida!

WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST?

All of a sudden out of nowhere it seemed; Alvida appeared and as she did she used her iron bludgeon to demolish the boat that Coby had spent two years trying to make. And he had tried to give it to me Luffy thought.

Looking at Luffy Alvida said is this who you hired to kill me Coby he sure doesn't look like much. Anyway before you die I'm gonna ask you one thing; who is the most beautiful person in the sea Coby?

Luffy looked over to Coby as he started to stutter out a reply and without thinking at all asked who "is this rude lady?"

Everyone gasped at the same time thinking Luffy had a death wish, but in fact he was being completely serious at that moment.

Coby was the first one to snap out of it and he grabbed Luffy and said Luffy you have to repeat after me In all the seas this woman is the… THE RUDEST DAMN BITCH ALIVE!

Luffy laughed hard harder than he had laughed in years, and who wouldn't it was hilarious.

Alvida however stepped up saying you damn brat how dare you?

Coby just stood there as Alvida raised her club above her head while giving a battle cry so good a barbarian would've been proud. Then Luffy stepped in front of Coby still chuckling and said well said Coby; now get behind me.

With that Alvida smashed her club down with all her might, and hit Luffy right in the head. Luffy's smile got even bigger as he said it won't work on me since I'm made of rubber.

Luffy then pulled his arm back and hit Alvida, as she stood there stuttering worse than Coby, all the while crying out "_Rubber pistol_."

With that the fight was over it only took one hit and Luffy had knocked Alvida out without a second thought. Luffy looked over at the crew without even the hint of a smile for the first time that entire day, and said to the crew that had followed Alvida out to find Coby "Get a boat ready Coby wants to join the marines." Within a few minutes Coby and Luffy were both on the sea again this time to the marine base in the area.

As they were traveling Coby looked over to Luffy and asked so what will you do after we get to the marine base?

Luffy smiled at that and said well there is supposed to be a very strong guy there by the name of Roronoah Zoro; I want him to join my crew if he's a good guy.

Coby screamed Luffy you can't that man is insane he's known as a demon?

Well Luffy said with a smile I haven't made up my mind about letting him join my crew yet I have to see if he's a good guy


	2. Chapter 2 enter the first crew men

Just some notes here I am currently writing this chapter before the first one has even been uploaded to fanfiction yet. So no I haven't read your posts yet. In this chapter you're going to meet more crewmembers than just Zoro simply because I believe that Luffy should have at least ten people in his crew by the time he even thinks about going out to the grand line. I may even make more than ten

Disclaimer I don't own one piece… sadly

I still want to know if I should have some pairings in this story or if I should leave it as it is with all the people in it just being friends please comment.

Also this is my first fanfic. So any tips would be helpful I'm not looking for flamers or trolls though because if you send me that kind of a message I will most likely not even read it just so you realize that it's a waste.

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Luffy and Coby had been sailing for just a day or so when they got to the marine base. Luffy was amazed he hadn't ever made it to his destination so fast or in such a reliable way either.

Coby on the other hand was more surprised that Luffy wanted to be a pirate but couldn't even navigate. Looking at Luffy Coby said hey Luffy you should definitely get a navigator before you go to the grand line otherwise you'll die.

Luffy on the other hand wasn't even listening as he looked around the town and said I'm hungry let's go find some meat.

Coby just followed shaking his head worried for his new friend's wellbeing.

Luffy of course found a place in town that didn't look so bad and on top of that it had a great aroma of meat just as you got on the block. Coby started to wonder how it was that Luffy had managed to find this place so fast, yet couldn't even get ten feet into the ocean without being lost.

As they entered Luffy yelled MEAT! Waitress, give me meat as he went to get a seat at a nearby table laughing all the while. The waitress smiled politely after this swing as Luffy had a grin on his face and went to get him some food.

Coby just shook his head in surprise at how easy it seemed to be Luffy.

As both of them sat there waiting for food the doors to the restaurant flew open to reveal two guys.

Both men looked nice with large smiles on their faces, then you started to look at their appearances and you would notice that both of them were armed to the teeth.

The smaller of the two stood just about five feet eight inches, but looked shorter because he was continually crouching in a near frog stance, had black hair, and a muscular agile body. He also had twelve spears on his back. The two on the outside looked to be common boar spears, the next two in looked like Chinese chopping sabers, the third ones in were by far the longest as both were pikes standing at about twelve feet each, the fourth ones both looked to be harpoons with chains attached to them, the fifth ones looked like nothing more than small double sided battle axes attached to spear poles, while the last ones looked the most devastating as they both looked to have fresh blood on them even though the rest of the spears were completely white

The other guy stood at an impressive six feet seven inches and appeared somewhat less dangerous looking as he only had three rather large battle hammers two with small ones attached to both his hips, (think of the dwarven hammers from WoW) and another much bigger hammer attached to his back (think of the hammer off of kingdoms of Amalur game cover). Other than the hammers though he appeared to be the epitome of every woman's dream he was tall, fair skinned, had massive muscles, and had a million dollar smile.

Both men walked over to a table close to Luffy's and asked the waitress for the specials for the day, the big man even flashed her his smile as she finished writing down their orders. This caused the waitress to blush madly as she turned to go.

When she left the bigger of the two looked around to his companion saying San we need to get off this island if we don't those guys will definitely catch up to us and kill us.

The other man laughed when he heard this and said don't be such a coward. At worst all they could do is injure us enough that the marines could come in and take us either prisoner or finish us off, but those guys aren't strong enough to kill us.

The big guy snorted when he heard this and said either way I don't like the idea of being finished off by the marines here either.

Coby had watched and heard all of this from where he was sitting across the table from Luffy, and had started to get a little nervous of the men sitting at a table near him and Luffy. Luffy on the other hand hadn't even noticed the men's entrance after his and Coby's food had arrived.

In fact Luffy wasn't just eating his own food; he was eating everybody in the restaurants food. Using his rubber body Luffy was eating everyone's food straight from their plates with such speed that no one even noticed anything other than that their plates were getting empty faster than they were actually eating. Even Coby wasn't exempt from this behavior as by the time he stopped listening and watching the two new guys' his plate was nearly empty.

"Luffy" Coby cried "don't eat my food."

All of a sudden Luffy noticed that one of his arms wasn't moving. Stopping to look and find where it was he looked and saw that the man with the hammers had smashed his hand into the floor with one of those very hammers. What's worse was it didn't even seem like either he or his companion had noticed that he had done it.

Standing up Luffy walked over to their and smiling said "You guys look strong you should join my crew."

Looking at him they both said "why would we join your crew?"

Laughing Luffy said "You guys are good people and you're strong so you should join my crew."

"Sorry kid but we don't work for weak people" said the skinny guy who Luffy had heard the big guy call San "just because were strong you have to prove your strength to us first. Normally we would take you outside and test you ourselves, but right now we can't cause a scene."

Smiling Luffy said "Well that's ok cause I need to go see if that Zoro guy in the marine compound is a good guy and if he wants to join my crew." As he said this everyone within hearing distance ran to the far side of the restaurant and stared at Luffy like he was insane.

Coby walked up and said "Luffy it looks like that is a taboo subject here. You really shouldn't just yell out that name."

The two guys sitting down at the table in front of Luffy and Coby were both staring at Luffy and sweating a little bit. Finally the silence was broken when the big guy asked Luffy "What kind of crew are you putting together?"

Smiling Luffy laughed saying out loud "I'm going to be the Pirate King." Both guys smiled and let out sigh of relief.

"Well Luffy" Coby stated "I heard that there is a marine lieutenant Morgan in town in charge of the base here."

The entire room which had finally just settled down after hearing the name of Zoro jumped again some even screamed in fear, the saddest part was not all of them were girls.

"Well Coby when we get there you do your best to be a good marine while I'll do my best to be the next Pirate King."

With this Luffy and Coby both started to leave the restaurant while Luffy laughed at all the people they passed because of the funny way they had reacted to him and Coby saying a couple of names.

About a block away from the where they had eaten Coby finally turned around to look back and at this noticed Luffy's arm was still stretched all the way back to the restaurant.

Bringing this to Luffy's attention they both turned around to see what his hand was stuck on both already having forgotten that the big guy had smashed his hammer on it trapping it to the ground since he had smashed both the hand and the hammer through the floor.

As they got back into the door unfortunately the other two guys were in the middle of getting up to leave. As such the big guy had finally decided to remove his hammer from Luffy's hand which went whipping back to Luffy hitting him in the gut with enough force to send him flying back out of the restaurant and across the street into the display case of the opposite store. This caused both of the men to laugh out loud as both went running to see if the boy was ok.

As they got there they saw Luffy standing up laughing while telling the people around him how fun that had been. Both of them just stared at him like he was a monster then both of them smiled at each other as they walked over to Luffy. The small guy smiled and said "So sorry about that man, we didn't even notice that your arm had been stuck by Big Paul's hammer. By the way how is it that your arm and hand not only stretched like that, but it also didn't hurt you that it was smashed through the floor by my friends hammer here."

Laughing Luffy said "Well first off my name is Luffy and I'm a rubber man thanks to the fact that I ate a devil fruit when I was seven. Now I when you hit me it doesn't hurt me at all and I can stretch any part of my body that I want."

That's amazing the big guy laughed, sorry about the whole smashing your hand into the floor anyway though. I'm Paul by the way; as you heard my friend say my nickname is Big Paul, used because I'm so big and I use all of these massive hammers not only to fight, but also because I'm a weapon smith. The little guy here is San-Tsuluz he's from a tribal island in the grand line he is the best hunter you'll ever meet in your life and to add to that he's pretty handy in a fight.

At this Coby walked up smiling saying Luffy we should probably get going up to the marine base that way you can ask you know who to join your crew and I can join the marines.

Both San and Paul chuckled at this and said how is it that a wannabe marine is in the company of the wannabe Pirate King?

Coby smiled and said "Well to tell you the truth Luffy saved me from some pirates who had captured me and made me an indentured caretaker in their crew. Luffy here came along and beat up the captain all the while babbling to me about following my dream."

San smiled at that and said to Luffy "So you beat up a pirate captain in a fight how long did it take you to win?"

At this Luffy smiled saying "I hit her once and it was over hehe."

This caused both men to stop and look at Luffy again and Paul even whistled while saying Man that is impressive." Luffy just said "She was weak."

About this time they had made it to the marine base front gate while Luffy seeing this jumped up to the wall saying I wonder if I'll be able to see that Zoro guy from here.

Coby just looked at Luffy as if he was an idiot while saying "Luffy don't be stupid Zoro is a criminal, he's probably locked up in a cell somewhere deep under the base."

"Nope" Luffy said "I saw someone tied up over here." With that everyone else followed Luffy a little further down the wall of the base and then they all jumped up to see if what Luffy had said was true

No sooner had all three gotten up to look over the wall than all three fell back down in fear while Coby said that's him that's Roronoah Zoro!"

Alright that's the end of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3 fall of the first boss

So once again I'm writing my story before the previous chapter is even uploaded. This writing stuff is funner than I gave it credit for hehe. So if anyone has any ideas for the future of this story I'm all ears.

Chapter 3 fight for freedom and fun

Luffy looked back at Coby to see if he was ok and to find out what he was talking about.

Shaking a little Coby said that's him that Zoro. The black bandanna, the evil aura it can't be anyone else.

San and Paul just stared at him speechless as "San finally said that's the bounty hunter whose said to be the strongest swordsmen in east blue he sure doesn't look like much."

Luffy looked back from where Coby was finally getting up off the ground to see Zoro finally look up at them. Of course Luffy smiled at him.

Zoro smiled as he looked up to see Luffy and the others staring at him. Chuckling he smiled saying hey if you free me I'll pay you back I'll turn in some big criminal and then I'll give you the reward.

Chuckling Luffy was about to jump into the compound when a little girl put a ladder up against the wall then from there she jumped into the compound herself so that she could give Zoro what appeared to be rice balls. San and Paul both smiled with happiness seeing that this child had a kind heart and was not afraid of the people around her despite what other people said about those people. It was truly heartwarming to them to see such acceptance especially after all they had seen on their way to where they were at.

Luffy just sat back to watch the show smiling like always little did he know that both San and Paul had both decided that they were going to take Luffy up on his offer to join him in his quest to become the Pirate King and at the same time to escape their past, but they weren't going to tell him just yet. Just as the girl was about to give Zoro the rice ball though another man entered flanked on both sides by a marine.

As the man entered he started talking to the girl about how she wasn't supposed to help the prisoner otherwise she would be sentenced with the same crime as him and that she would end up being killed to if she wasn't careful. The guy then grabbed one of the rice balls that she had been about to give to Zoro and took a massive bite out of it. No sooner had he taken the bite though than he spit it back out saying that it was absolutely disgusting. He then had one of the marines throw the girl over the wall and out of the compound using his father's name as his authority when the marine said he shouldn't do that. After the marine did that all three of them left.

Luffy had been quick enough to catch the girl before he sent her home to her mother. After this he then jumped into the compound completely ignoring the sign that said he would be killed if he went in there, and proceeded to ask Zoro if he would join his crew.

San was completely surprised though when Zoro who had just been asking to be freed a few moments ago, refused he said that. He had made a deal the guy that had had the child thrown out that if he could last a month tied to that stake then he would be let go free of charges. This way he wouldn't have to be a bad guy in the eyes of the world. Luffy just smiled and left saying that he still needed to decide whether Zoro would be allowed into the crew though. Before Luffy could leave though Zoro stopped him and asked "Hey pick up that rice ball at your feet and give it to me.

Luffy complained about how nasty and muddy it was for a moment, but then put everything he could into Zoro's mouth at once. Zoro then chewed it as fast as he could while making several choking sounds. This caused Luffy to say "Hey now no need to eat it if it's going to kill you now."

Zoro never responded to this comment, he simply finished off the rice ball. After that was done Zoro said "Hey kid can you tell that girl that I ate her rice ball and that I ate all of it down to the last bite."

Luffy just smiled as he said "Sure I will." With that the whole group left and went to the kids house to give her Zoro's message.

After they finally found the girl's house they learned a lot more about the happenings in the town they were currently in. especially about how the marines had imprisoned Zoro illegally when he'd killed Lieutenant Morgan's son's wolf. Then they learned how Morgan had been pretty much stealing from the people of the town saying that he was taking up an offering based upon how much the town respected him, and that if they slacked off in their payment to him he would punish them by either killing, or imprisoning one of the citizens.

This caused everyone to be incredibly surprised that there was someone so evil in the marines, but Coby was incredibly sad as well since he wanted to join the marines. Now it seemed that his dream would be hurt again by the fact that evil people were in his way.

At that moment though everyone was noticed how the people in the street were all bowing down and prostrating themselves before the lieutenants son who had a weird name that no one bothered to pronounce. He was once again flanked by a marine on both sides showing his power and his status, but at this moment he did said something that caught Luffy's attention in particular. As he was walking by he started talking about how he was going to kill Zoro in three days' time.

Jumping up Luffy said "Hey didn't you promise him that you would let him go if he survived like tied to that post for a month?"

Smiling the whole time the idiot said "Ya I promised him that but I was lying to him to get him to be more cooperative, and less dangerous. Ha ha ha man he's such an idiot for believing me, and you're an idiot too."

At this Luffy jumped up and hit the guy straight in the jaw, sending him crashing back down the street.

The two marines that were escorting him both turned to help him get up all the while he was screaming at Luffy "My father will hear about this you're gonna be executed too, and that goes for all of your friends as well"

With that he turned and he and his marines went back to the base to tell his father.

Coby on the other hand started yelling at Luffy not to hit him that he would get them in trouble.

Luffy looked straight at Coby saying "That guy wasn't worth hitting." Then Luffy turned to the others and said "I've decided I'm going to let Zoro to join my crew. Everyone started smiling except for Coby who said "That's still not a good idea I think, but whatever."

Then the girl who'd told them of all that was happening in town of late was yelled at by her mother to leave their group alone "But mom they're good people like Zoro they are willing to stand up to Morgan and his mean son too." The little girl said.

Child you had better get in here right now otherwise we're all going to get in trouble with the marines and not just those strangers, and you've not been sneaking into the marine base to see that prisoner again have you?"

"No mother" the little girl replied as she walked back into her house as her mother instructed her to do. Just as the door was about to close though she turned around and gave Luffy's group a sad look that seemed to apologize for leaving them.

With the girl now gone Luffy started off towards the marine base to tell Zoro about what he had heard that marine's son say.

Unbeknownst to Luffy's group though, and rather unfortunate for them as well, another ship was coming into harbor at that very moment and this one had two more strong men on it and these ones were none other than lieutenant Axe Arm Morgan's cousins the bounty hunter brothers the falcon twins, so named because they treated the fugitives the chased and the ones they caught as a hawk would treat its prey. They had both been chasing some fugitives down and had tracked them to this island here witch only caused them to smile knowing that their cousin lived here as well. It was just too fortunate for them that their cousin ruled this island in all but name. However, knowing their cousin as they did, they both knew he would have already had the people here subjugated to his iron will. So with that they too started headed for the marine base to see if their pray had been seen lately.

Luffy finally managed to make it to the compound where Zoro was being held captive by the marines. So he jumped over the wall walked straight up to Zoro and giving that big buffy grin of his said 'I finally decided you're going to be in my crew."

Without missing a beat Zoro looked up saying "I refuse."

Smiling Luffy said "I refuse your refusal."

Zoro just stared and said "I don't think you understand how this works you can't refuse my refusal."

Ignoring that Luffy asked him "So I heard you use a katana is that true? Where is it?"

"Well that Helmeppo guy took it when they arrested me, because that sword is my treasure. I'd do anything for that sword."

Luffy said I'm going to get that sword back for you, but you won't be allowed to have it until you join my crew after I take it back."

"That's not fair." Zoro cried "That's playing dirty."

Luffy laughed saying "Well I am a pirate after all." And with that he turned to San and Paul "Well guys I'm going to get his sword you think you guys can create a distraction so that I can get in?"

"Sure" Paul said "that's not a problem at all just hurry back that way we don't have to be in front of the marines for too long were wanted men thanks to some stuff we did a few weeks back and the marines may not be fooled by us for long."

With the plan made all three of the men went their separate ways.

"Well this place is really ugly up close." Luffy said to himself as he looked around the front of the marine base. I wonder where everyone is. Maybe San and Paul did a little too good of a job getting the marines attention at the front gates wouldn't that be weird hehe." Then Luffy noticed people on top of the building in front of him "Oh so that's where everyone is RUBBER ROCKET!" Luffy yelled as he threw his arm all the way to the top of the building and launched himself up to the top like a rubber band launched across a classroom.

When he got there though Luffy realized he was going to fast. Looking for a quick way to slow down Luffy smiled when he saw a bunch of ropes tied to a statue that all the marines on the roof were picking up, and the ropes just happened to be right in his way. Thinking fast Luffy grabbed the closest knot of ropes as he passed by, fortunately for him the ropes were nice and tough and being tied to a statue they stopped him immediately. Unfortunately though most of the marines lost their grip on the ropes they had been holding onto until that moment, and with a resounding crash the statue fell back until it hit the side of the wall right in the middle of the back cleanly breaking off the torso of the statue which promptly fell all the way to the ground this time followed by the sound of stone shattering.

Lucking up both Paul and San frowned as the statue fell down with a shattering sound. Looking at each other San said "I think Luffy started a little too soon. Think he'll need help in there."

"Naw Luffy is stronger than both of us combined he'll probably be fine however we may need to go back to the compound and see if that Zoro guy is ok since he will probably get into trouble once they find out what Luffy's after hehe." Paul said with a grin.

"Good point" San said grabbing a harpoon and a chopping saber off of his back as he started to jog back. Paul on the other hand just pulled the two smaller hammers off of his belt hoping they would be in time to save Zoro from any harm for their new friend and hopefully soon to be captain Luffy.

Luffy looked at the statue gave his goofy grin at what was left of it then turned back to the marines and said "I'm sorry about that statue."

All of a sudden a massive man with an axe in place of his right arm looked at him and screamed "KILL HIM HE DISRESPECTED ME!"

Realizing that right then would be a good time to leave Luffy grabbed the nearest guy, which just happened to be Helmeppo, as he ran to the door leading into the marines base and started to look for Zoro's swords.

Helmeppo finally managed to strangle out between gasps for air "stop dragging me!"

Luffy looked at him and said "Where are Zoro's swords I need them."

Still struggling to breathe let alone talk Helmeppo gasped out "There in my room we've already passed it."

Luffy turned around at that growling in frustration as he used Helmeppo as a human shield to get by the marines that had been following him.

Eventually he made it back to the room that Helmeppo pointed out to him. Running into the room Luffy he found three katana leaning against the far wall of the room. Looking down at Helmeppo Luffy asked "Which one is Zoro's sword? Hey which one is Zoro's sword? Oh I knocked him out on accident oops."

Coby didn't know what had happened one moment he had been untying Zoro and telling him how Luffy was saving him since he had been lied to about being set free, and the next he was on the ground with more pain than he'd ever felt before in his left shoulder. Looking to see what had happened he realized he'd been shot. Coby did the most natural thing he could think of at that moment he started to panic.

Zoro had listened to Coby tell him he was going to die and then watched as Coby himself was shot down instead. Zoro said "Get out of here you'll get killed if you stay any longer."

Coby on the other hand was having other ideas as he started to calm down saying no Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King and he wants you in his crew. Luffy helped me fight for my dream of becoming a marine so I won't stop until I pay Luffy back for his kindness."

Zoro was almost touched at what Coby said, but his prudence and respect for human life outweighed what Coby had said a little bit more at the moment so he said "GET LOST THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU IDIOT."

Coby just started working on getting the knots undone on his arms again. That is until a whole squad of marines showed up and started yelling for him to freeze or they would shoot and kill him.

Luffy thought fast not being able to decide which one he should take grabbed all three of them and turned towards the window that faced the execution grounds that Zoro was currently confined in.

Smiling Luffy jumped out of the window just above the marines who were aiming guns at Zoro and Coby. On the other side of the wall Luffy also saw San and Paul running towards that section of the compound trying to get there before it was too late.

Luffy saw all of this in a moment and decided that he had chosen the perfect time to jump out of the window. Landing in front of Zoro and Coby he stood there with his arms stretched wide out taking all of the bullets the marines had just fired to kill his friends. Zoro gasped as he watched his savior jump in front of him and the kid effectively taking all the bullets meant for them, but what really shocked him was the fact that his body started stretching back towards them in several places where Zoro presumed he had been hit by bullets. Then all of them whipped back out towards the marines as Luffy shouted out for the entire World to here "IT WON'T WORK CAUSE I'M MADE OF RUBBER HAHAHA!"

The marines were all jumping out of the way as best they could to avoid the very bullets they had fired as they all went flying back at them with speed. Luffy then turned towards Zoro to help untie him now that Coby had fallen down out of fear of being shot again. As he started to untie him Luffy said "I found three swords up there I didn't know which one was yours so I grabbed all of them."

"There all mine I use a three sword style." Zoro replied. "Alright I've decided to join your crew. My dream is to be the greatest swordsmen in the world, if you do anything to jeopardize that dream I will kill you, just realize that."

Luffy looked at Zoro with that big goofy grin of his plastered to his face and said "Well of course you should dream of nothing less than that since you're going to be on the pirate kings ship and his first mate at that. Now hold still I'm almost done with this knot."

Then Zoro looked over to see what the marines were doing. Upon looking up though he started to panic while yelling at Luffy "Hurry up they're almost here!" as he said this his eyes and mouth seemed to grow so large in fear that he looked like he was about to break his jaws and lose his eyes.

Luffy on the other hand was just staring intently on the knot he was working on as he answered Zoro "Just give me a moment. This knot is really tight." Just when it looked like Luffy was going to be too late he looked up smiling and said "Look I finally got this one off."

Zoro said "Hurry idiot give me my swords."

Luffy did just that trusting Zoro to do the right thing at that moment.

This was a good choice on Luffy's part because in an instant of getting his swords Zoro cut his bindings and blocked all the incoming marines swords as they all swung at him and Luffy.

Luffy just looked at him thinking to himself "_how unique he uses three swords by putting one of them in his mouth that's cool shishishi._"

Zoro continued from there by easily throwing all of the marines off of him as they all tried to use sheer force to beat him into submission.

It was at this moment that both Paul and San both decided to enter into the equation as they both jumped over the wall hitting anything that had a uniform on till they got to Luffy and San said "Well this might be premature, but do you still want us to join your crew because we could really use some friends as strong as you guys right now."

Luffy jumped into the air at this screaming out to the world in sheer joy as he said yes you can join my crew too shishishi. Luffy decided to end this soon so he turned towards the marines saying Zoro duck. As Zoro complied Luffy's leg came sweeping around in a massive circle that knocked every marine between him and the gate out of the way. He then jumped over towards the gate and started beating down lieutenant Axe Arm Morgan. Zoro proceeded to follow his new captain taking out any marine that got in his way.

San and Paul on the other hand turned towards the wall they had just come over just in time to see two men both looking like something between a Gator and a man, and both holding massive axes. Paul took this opportunity to take the massive hammer off of his back, and saying "Alright San Luffy's got the marines and that lieutenant now we need to finish off these guys so we can hurry and help them."

San smiled as he pulled out both of his boar spears smiling at the thought of a fight that might get his blood really going. "I understand Paul you don't need to tell me twice let's do like Luffy and finish this quickly." With that said both of them charged their pursuers that had been chasing them for three weeks straight. Paul started out by swinging his hammer at one of the crocmen's stomach, but the crocman blocked using his battle axe to deflect the hammer towards the ground, and lunging to drive one of his clawed hands into Paul's stomach. Paul in turn grabbed one of the hammers off of his belt and swung it upright into the clawed hand looking to finish him off. This move effectively broke the Croc's hand causing him to be distracted from his fight. This opening was all Paul needed to finish the fight. Stepping up towards his opponent he smashed his hammer down onto the croc's head knocking him out in one move also causing him to bleed from a new wound on his head. He then turned to see how San was doing, but to his surprise he found San waiting for him to finish.

Paul was stunned "What happened? How did you finish so fast San?"

Laughing San just said "Well to tell you the truth he wasn't prepared to fight me. As we were running towards each other I threw my spear and hit him in the shoulder. Using his distraction from the pain I used the butt end of my other boar spear to hit him in the head a couple of times which knocked him out hehe."

"Well" Paul said "let's go help Luffy and Zoro with their fight it's probably not going in their favor there certainly were a lot of marines for them to handle."

"You're telling me." San said as he turned to go help Luffy.

Surprise covered Morgan's face as the kid jumped right at him. "_Did this kid really have no respect for him or was it just that he had a death wish"_ Morgan found himself wondering.

In truth Luffy just knew that he could take this guy without any problem, which is why he threw the first move by kicking the big guy in the stomach hard. Luffy just chuckled as he saw the surprise on Morgan's face again. However Morgan wasn't going out that easy, pulling his Axe Arm back he swung at Luffy who just ducked under it. This turned out to be a very wise decision as the very force from his blow destroyed the entire length of the compound wall behind the strike, and all that damage done without even so much as a single bit of his axe even touching the wall. The entire wall destroyed by the wind force off his blade. Yet all Luffy did was laugh and kick him again this time in the chin knocking him to the ground. Luffy was having fun with this fight even though it was so one sided.

However that was when everything changed a voice rang out over the entire battle-field drawing everyone's attention to its source. In this case the source of the voice just happened to be Helmeppo who had a gun pointed at Coby's head. Looking around he said "Alright stop right there otherwise I'll kill this kid."

Coby on the other hand was having none of this. Even though he was wounded already he yelled at Luffy "DON'T LUFFY! I'm not afraid of dying if it's for my dream of bringing justice to the world."

Smiling Luffy said "I know Coby I know just hold on one sec and I'll take care of saving you." With that Luffy smiled pulling his arm back as far as he could and said "rubbbeerrrrr BULLET!"

As Luffy was doing this though Morgan stood back up yelling "I've got you now boy! Hahaha." All the while he was picking up his arm to cut Luffy in half.

Coby said "NO Luffy behind you!"

It was over in an instant Luffy launched his fist across the distance hitting Helmeppo straight in the face. However instead of getting caught in half Luffy just stood there saying "Nice", it was then that everyone saw Lieutenant Axe Arm Morgan fall over revealing Zoro standing behind him sheathing his last sword, "Zoro!" Luffy finished with an even bigger smile on his face.

This is when Sal and Paul both decided to make it back to the compound. Both looked around a little stunned at the devastation around them, then they smiled as they saw both Luffy and Zoro standing together by what was left of the marines as Zoro said So who wants to go next?

Paul and San got ready for a fight since there were still more marines left than they cared to count. But instead of attacking all of the marines started cheering and celebrating like they had won a battle against the revolutionary army. Then one of the marines cried out we're free and everyone realized what he was talking about. When Zoro had cut down Morgan the marines had been happy not shocked, it was like Zoro had caused a dream to come true at long last.

Alright well that's the end of this chapter

Final word count for this chapter is 4,140 or so I hope you all enjoyed I'm really looking for someone to review my work and tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Next chapter will be the start of the Clown arc where a few more people will be introduced with Buggy the Red Nose clown if anyone has any suggestions for some fruit powers I'd be very appreciative of hearing those thanks.

Sincerely, 99 Luffy


	4. Chapter 4 enter the clown

So chapter 4 here still not getting any reviews I'm almost sad I think this is a great story myself, but you know whatever people can ignore it for all I care I'm mostly writing just for the fun of it. Which leads me to say God bless any who are actually reading this. May you always keep your dreams flying towards the horizon.

Dawn of the Glory Seekers

"Full" Zoro said as he slammed his silverware down on the table. Then looking at Luffy he stared at him in annoyance as he said "How can you eat so much more than me when you're so much smaller than me it makes no sense that you can eat so much?"

At this Luffy just laughed as both San and Paul stared in mild shock at the number of plates in front of Luffy.

Coby on the other hand looked over to the lady of the house who just happened to be the mother of the little girl who had given Zoro the rice balls he had eaten while captured by the marines. As he looked at her he started to apologize saying "Sorry mam even I ate a lot. It must be very inconvenient."

"Not at all." she said looking over her shoulder from where she was washing dishes.

The atmosphere in the room was an incredibly happy one for the moment. The marines evil Lieutenant had been beaten and was now in his own prison, along with his cousins. Now everyone in town was celebrating the defeat of the marine dictator at the hands of pirates. It was a unique holiday for the town, but no one was going to say anything about it.

That is until a full platoon of marines marched up to the house that Luffy's crew was now staying at. With a solid knock on the door the Captain walked in saying to Luffy "Excuse me sir is it true that you are a pirate?"

Smiling Luffy replied "Sure we are I just got my first crew members so that makes us an official crew now."

The marine kept a straight face as he looked straight ahead in military dress "Sir if that's the case were going to have to ask you to leave this town now sir."

Without an argument Luffy, Zoro, San, and Paul all got up and left the house only to find that the marines that were sent to escort them were now being booed by the crowd that had come to see what was going on with their saviors.

Coby though just stayed where he was and watched his friends go. That is until the Captain turned to him and asked "Aren't you with this man?"

"No" Coby said with slight panic in his voice.

The Captain looked at him doubtfully as he then turned to Luffy asking him "Excuse me do you know this man here?"

Smiling Luffy looked at him saying "Him ya I know him he used to hang around with this really fat pirate lady, and boy was she rude." At that moment just as Luffy was about to go on Coby hit him in the face saying "Shut up Luffy!"

With that Luffy looked at Coby as a wicked grin spread across his face and said "you need a good beat down boy you need to know where you belong and how to show some respect!" that being said Luffy started to hit Coby several times in his face and head not doing too much damage, but definitely hurting his pride.

"Enough Luffy" Zoro said as he turned and grabbed his shirt collar "you went too far idiot."

As he finished saying that he dragged Luffy off of Coby and outside where San and Paul were waiting patiently for their captain to show them to their new ship.

Coby just stood where he was for a moment staring at where Luffy had been in sadness. Then it dawned on him that Luffy had done that for him and that he had caused Coby to get mad enough at him to actually hit him thus severing all ties between him and pirates. Relief washed over Coby as he realized what had happened. Coby then looked over to the Captain and said "Sir I want to join the marines, even if it's just chores around the base I'll still do them as long as I'm a marine."

The man just started to walk by him towards the door. As he passed Coby though he stopped long enough to say "We know about your past as a pirate, don't underestimate the power of the marine's information gathering ability boy. Welcome to the Marines."

Coby was overjoyed and said "Yes sir I'll keep that in mind sir!"

With this done Coby took off for the docks to say goodbye to his friends.

Luffy and San were arguing, and it was getting on Zoro's nerves. The fact that they were arguing over which boat would be better to take was also ridiculous to him which only further increased his head ache. To solve this argument swiftly Zoro grabbed the rope tying Luffy's boat to the dock and walked it over to San and Paul's much larger boat and tied it on to it then he jumped onto the bigger of the two and said "Problem solved now let's go before trouble catches up to us."

Laughing Luffy jumped onto the boat as well saying "Good idea Zoro I never would've thought of doing that to solve the problem hehe."

San looked up to the heavens and said "Thank you."

Paul just laughed as knocked San onto the boat saying "Hurry up boy no time to dilly dally."

With that they started to set sail, but then they heard a call from the shore when they looked back they saw that the entire village had come out to thank them. The one that got the most attention though was Coby who was standing right at the bottom of the docks saluting them.

Zoro laughed when he saw that his headache gone immediately as he said "that's the first time I've ever even heard of a marine saluting a pirate let alone ever seen it happening."

Coby not quite getting what he was talking about since he hadn't told his friends that he had become a marine yet turned around to go only to find two lines of marines behind him saluting the pirates also.

The Captain looked as his men as they turned to go and commanded "Now men as what we just did is against all codes or procedures the punishment for our actions today will be no food for a week."

"Yes Sir!" was the resounding chorus that he got in response.

"Well" Luffy said to his new crew as they all on the deck "this is bad we should have bought some food and stocked up on supplies before we left."

Zoro just looked at him and said "You idiot this is your fault for not knowing how to navigate who has ever heard of a pirate that doesn't know how to navigate! Who actually goes out to see and just floats on the current IDIOT!"

San just chuckled at the two's display as they continued on that way for a while, but then something caught his attention chuckling more to himself than to any one in particular he stated "Wow now I'm hallucinating I can actually see a bird flying in the sky."

Then Paul said "If you're hallucinating then so am I cause I see it too."

Luffy jumped up in excitement at that screaming "MEAT I'm gonna go catch it that way we can eat." With that said Luffy threw his hand back and launched it into the sky, latching onto the bird in the process. Unfortunately as he went rocketing up at the bird to knock it out of the sky the bird opened and shut its mouth on Luffy's head in case of major misfortune.

San, Paul, and Zoro all jumped up screaming "IDIOT WHO GETS EATEN BY A BIRD!"

With that all three of them moved to the rowing seats in the boat and they started to go row as fast as they could trying to keep Luffy in sight, but as they were trying to do this they almost got distracted by three guys that were just drifting in front of them calling for help.

San and Paul were about to stop and help them when Zoro said "We don't have time to stop and pick you up if you need a ride then hop on as we go by."

All three of the men had by that point swam in front of the boat and when Zoro yelled out those words all three men screamed "What!" but they still all managed to get on even though all three of them got hit by the boat. Laughing as the last one got on they all turned around to the crew and said "Fool's get off our boat now." As they said this they all started to draw their weapons from the sheathes.

Zoro on the other hand wasn't having this at all and within a moment had beaten the tar out of all three pirates for trying to rob them. San and Paul on the other hand were still doing their best to follow Luffy and suggested that these three would be able to help row if Zoro promised not to throw them all overboard. This just happened to save them, though they didn't just how close to death they had just come to actually dying.

Luffy was having a very bad day it wasn't that he was in danger of losing his life or so he hoped in his own innocent way. It was just that it seemed that his situation was a little too difficult. At first it just started off with him being hungry since he hadn't eaten in a couple of day s thanks to the fact that he had shared a boat with his three crewmen all of which ate a lot, though Luffy did eat the most, so when he saw the bird in the sky it was perfect he could finally get something to eat. This however turned out to be a bad idea as when he jumped up to catch it, it in turn ended up catching him as he passed it.

If it wasn't bad enough though that the stupid bird had flown off with him. As they were flying someone had the audacity to shoot them out of the sky. One moment they were soaring through the skies one being free as the bird it really was, the other being as free as one stuck in a birds mouth could be. Which is to say Luffy wasn't to free, not that it mattered to much to Luffy since he couldn't be hurt by the bird. Then before he knew what was happening he heard a whistle and a massive explosion right beside them. Luckily for him the bird died instantly dropping him to the ground; right in to the middle of another bad situation.

This one though was definitely easier to handle seeing as how he was now able to take care of it with just a few hits. This situation consisted of him being attacked by three no name pirates who had been chasing some random girl through the streets. But that didn't seem to be enough for destiny's sense of humor oh no. the girl herself hated pirates and when she found out Luffy was a pirate she tricked him so that she could sneak into the bar where the captain of the no name pirates that had attacked him earlier was.

Now he was forced to sit here and listen as the girl told some sob story to this weird freak with the big red nose that looked like a clown. To top it off the girl had tied him up in rope incredibly tight, it was really annoying. Finally something happened the clown stood up looked at Luffy and said "How's it feel to know that you have been betrayed by someone you thought was your friend?"

Luffy looked at him and with his classic Luffy-ness said "She hadn't betrayed me she's my nakama she wouldn't betray me."

"Idiot" said the clown "she betrayed you your tied up and in front of the famous Buggy the clown who is just about to execute you for stealing from him."

Luffy got a serious face on as he said "where is this guy who is going to kill me I'll beat him up real quick and then we can finish our conversation. Oh and I haven't stolen anything from anybody I just got in to town."

Everyone around anime dropped onto their faces when Luffy finished as it dawned on them that Luffy didn't even know that Buggy was the very person who had told him that he was going to execute him. Buggy on the other hand was furious looking at Luffy he screamed "I'M BUGGY THE CLOWN AND I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU FOR STEALING FROM ME IDIOT NOW PREPARE TO DIE! Throw him into a cage, and let's have a party to celebrate the return of our map to the grand line!"

With that done the crew did as their captain had commanded throwing Luffy into a cage at the side of the roof away from them. Then they all started to party as best they could; pulling out alcohol and food enough for everyone present the pirates gave a cheer to get started. The party continued on for a few minutes with everyone present except for Luffy having a good time. That is until the girl who had tricked Luffy came up and asked him if he was comfortable in the cage telling him that it was where he belonged. Luffy looked at her accusingly while saying "You tricked me you're a mean person go away."

"I didn't trick you idiot" the girl said "I used you there's a difference."

All of a sudden Buggy's voice came from behind the girl who was sitting in front of Luffy's cage as she talked to him. "Ain't that the truth." Turning his attention to Luffy he said how's it feel to have someone who you know and trust betray you like that. It hurts doesn't it? So girl what's your name?"

"Nami captain" the girl replied

"Well Nami the festivities are never truly under way until someone has been hurt, now thanks to you that is possible. Alright everybody let's execute this idiot now for trying to steal from the famous Buggy Hahaha." With this he turned to his crew and said "Prepare the Buggy Special Cannonball."

The moment the words left his mouth his entire crew gave a massive battle cry one that shook the entire building that they were in and on.

As a cannon was being brought up Buggy said let's give this boy a demonstration of the Buggy Special Cannonball." The crew cheered again Luffy just watched carefully as a Cannonball, with jolly roger painted on it with a big red nose just like Buggy's was brought forth and dropped into the cannon that was now pointing away from him at part of the town. Smiling as he walked up to it with a match Buggy turned back and gave Luffy an evil smile, filled with malice and disgust, and said "Watch this is how you will die. The he turned back to the cannon and lit the fuse. What followed took less than a second, but both Luffy and Nami were amazed at the destruction that the cannonball left behind in its wake. Every building that the cannonball touched was obliterated, nothing left but a pile of rubble and wood blown a yards away from where it should have fallen and in the distance where the cannonball had finally ignited there was a crater a big as a small village much like the one Luffy was from.

Nami looked at Luffy sadly and said I guess this is it huh? You're as good as dead man."

"He sure is, and you my new crewman get the honor of killing this little wretch."

Nami looked up shocked to see Buggy smiling down gesturing towards the cannon where another Buggy Special was being loaded as it was being turned towards Luffy. Nami shivered knowing that it was no good to try and talk her way out of this one. Looking at Luffy as she walked over to the cannon she said "Well guess this is it you are screwed man hope it doesn't hurt too much." The weird thing though was that when she got to the cannon she just stood there looking at Luffy. In her mind she was thinking _If I do this I'll be no better than they are. How the hell do I stop this from happening?_ Nothing came to mind though, and Nami just stood there looking like an idiot as everyone watched her.

Luffy smiled as he looked at her and finally said "You don't have what it takes to kill me. You lack the resolve to be a pirate and to even put your life on the line."

This got Nami's attention, and she lit the fuse without thinking about it and said "What was that you just said idiot? AH CRAP I ACTUALLY LIT IT! WHAT DO I DO?"

Luffy panicked too as he screamed at Nami "YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME PUT IT OUT OR I AM GONNA DIE."

Everyone else just sweat-dropped as they watched the scene in front of them play out. None of the had ever seen anything like this happen before. Buggy finally snapped out of his stupor and said "Ok well it's settled this will be fun to watch." The entire crew chuckled as the agreed with their captain at least they would have a little entertainment to go with their party.

Nami however had other plans and they didn't include killing people who had done nothing to her. So once again without thinking Nami grabbed hold of the fuse with her bare hands and cried out in pain.

Luffy looked at her and said "Whoa! That was impressive."

Smiling Nami turned around from him to see the Buggy crew staring at her with murderous glares. She immediately grabbed three sticks that strapped to her thigh and stuck them together to form a bough staff. Smiling she said "Well that worked out better than I thought it would."

Luffy knew better though since he could see the blood dripping from her hands. Smiling as he looked at Nami's back he said "Well hell it looks like I was wrong about you; you really do have what it takes to risk your life."

Buggy smiled as he said "All very good and all you know, but this pretty little moment is gonna have to be put on hold since both of you have to die now. NOW BOYS KILL THEM BOTH." With that said four guys all jumped at Nami drawing their blades laughing as pointed them at her. However just before any of the blades hit their mark they were all knocked away with what looked like ease to anyone watching.

The reason behind the deflection of the blades became apparent after just a few moments when Zoro and San appeared both with weapons drawn. Looking back at Luffy Zoro said "Why is it that if I leave you for just a moment you do something stupid or get in trouble idiot captain."

San smiled as he looked at them talking and chuckled while saying "Guys I hate to break up the reunion, but I think we have some company that needs dealing with."

Zoro looked up and smiled at Buggy's crew and said "I guess your right San, but when we get done with them we get some boos I'm thirsty."

"Sounds good' said Paul as he appeared beside Buggy's crew in a flanking position.

Buggy hadn't stopped looking at Zoro since he had showed up now he finally spoke three swords you wouldn't happen to be the infamous bounty hunter Roronoah Zoro would you?

"As a matter of fact I am why do you ask?" Zoro replied

"Well because I have a large bounty on my head so I figured you might be here to take it."

"Not originally, but since you are trying to hurt my captain I guess I could use the extra money before the word of my becoming a pirate leeks out. By the way how much does that head of yours cost, just so I know how much spending money I'll have for supplies hehe."

Buggy smiled at this saying "My head is worth $15,000,000, and since you want to kill me I'll be a good sport and even give you the first strike." Pulling out his knives Buggy prepared himself for the strike which came so fast that no one in his crew even saw Zoro strike. Buggy fell to the ground in three pieces. With that taken care of Zoro turned to the cage Luffy was in and started to inspect it looking for a way to get Luffy out finally he said San Paul go find the key we're going to need it to open this cage. Both San and Paul said sure be right back as they ran off to go get the keys. As soon as they were gone though Luffy and Nami both watched as the hand that Zoro had just cut off of Buggy, when he cut him into pieces stabbed him in the side.

Zoro collapsed to his knees grabbing his side where the knife had cut clear through him.

Buggy started to laugh as he stood up and put himself back together and said sorry Zoro, but I'm a sectioned man. I ate the bara bara fruit and now I can't be cut by anything. Zoro grabbed the hand that held the knife in his side and ripped it out turning back to see Buggy laughing at him. holding the hand Zoro squeezed as hard as he could, this took buggy by surprise as he cried out in pain at this and yelled at his crew "KILL THEM BEFORE THE BREAK MY HAND!"

Before anyone could move though San and Paul both came flying through the roof with stars in their eyes. Zoro just stared at them and said this is turning out to be one of the worst rescue missions in history he said as he jumped over to the cannon that was pointing at Luffy and flipped it over to where it was now facing Buggy and his crew. Then without wasting any time he relit the fuse and jumped over and grabbed Luffy's cage throwing it over his shoulder he grunted in exertion and ran away with San, Paul, and Nami stumbling after in shock and confusion as to how the situation how gone so wrong.

Back with Buggy and his crew.

Everyone sat where they had fallen or landed after they had all jumped to get out of the way of the Buggy Special. Even though not everyone had made most had and none of those that had been hit had been anything special so it didn't bother anyone that a few had died when most had lived.

Buggy however was furious that he had almost died at the hands of his most powerful weapon. Looking over to where Zoro had been his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw that all of the people that had just humiliated him had gotten away. On top of that the cage that had held their idiot captain was gone too. "How the heck did they manage to get that thing off the roof so fast it took five men to get it up here in the first place what the heck!" Buggy was getting mad people didn't do this to him he did these things to others.

All of a sudden two figures appeared in front of Buggy. It was his vice-captain Mohji the animal trainer on his pet lion Richie. The crew cheered as they saw him appear he looked totally disinterested with all of them, but looked at his captain and asked "May I have the honor of going after Roronoah Zoro myself captain?"

"I don't see why not" Buggy replied "but why do want to go after him in particular"

"Well to tell you the truth captain it's because I want to increase my reputation and bounty, and killing Zoro will definitely do that for me." Mohji admitted to his captain. With that Mohji turned and started to leave when two more people showed up causing the entire crew to go silent as they had been about to start cheering yet again for Mohji and his lion. Now they all just stared at the two new people who stood there in Mohji's place as he continued to leave.

One crewman looked over to his neighbor and whispered "Crap the devils are awake what do we do now? They are as unpredictable as the captain is sometimes."

Another crewman said to his neighbor "I heard that they fought the Captain Buggy, Mohji, and commander Cabaji to a draw just the two of them."

The other crewman replied "Idiot that's not how it happened they were fighting Cabaji and Mohji to a draw when the captain showed up and cut both of them down as soon as he got there and only gave them a choice to join the crew or die. They aren't as strong as the captain at all."

Another crewman who didn't know anything about the new guys said "who are they?"

The others turned back to this guy and said with dread in their voices the Haven siblings Oak and Link Haven.


End file.
